Standing Ovation
by PJTL156
Summary: Italy goes to France's house to show him a dance he made. He tells Germany that France gave him a standing ovation. He doesn't know what to say, and somehow has to tell Italy about the birds and the bees. Maybe he'll just show him? GerIta.


**So, here's another Hetalila Oneshot by me. It's GermanyxItaly, of course. Most of mine will be. :) Hope you like it. I have to say that I watched The Producers last night and when the one character said they were sitting down and giving the woman a standing ovation I burst out laughing. That line made me start to think of doing a oneshot, and this was born. Love when that happens. :) Hope you like it. Don't know when to classify stuff as M, so this is either a strong T, or a lighter M. Please review when you're done. ;D (And, just to let you know, the first paragraph is kind of a little intro. I didn't want to go into a lot of detail about the dance.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or even The Producers, but both would be a lot of fun. ;D **

* * *

><p><span>Standing Ovation<span>

For a few weeks Italy has been working on a dance he created. Art has always been vital to him and dance is, naturally, artistic. The only problem is that it's a little too sensual. When he had showed it to Germany he blushed. He didn't dare tell him how it looked, so he refused to say anything. Italy asked him to be his partner, but he quickly declined. He figured a lone act was good enough for him, but wanted an appreciative audience. Germany would no longer have any part of it, so he went to show his big brother.

"Germany! I showed my dance to France! He gave me a standing ovation."

"Really? That's nice, Italy," he says while trying to read. He takes a sip of beer.

"Thanks! The only thing is he was sitting when he said it, so it didn't make any sense." Germany chokes. Beer comes shooting out of his mouth. A coughing fit comes and he can't catch his breath. "Germany?" Italy says scared. "Are you okay?"

"Ja. Ja. I'm fine." He isn't actually.

"What did big brother mean by it?" he asks very confused and eager for an answer.

"Um, ah… I-I don't know." Germany sits his book and beer on the coffee table.

"What? Yes you do. Tell me!"

"Nein." He wipes the beer off his face.

"Ah, come on, Germany. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tel-"

"Would you shut up!" Germany snaps. Italy hangs his head, but while he does he says, "Please tell me."

"Italy, I can't explain it to you. I don't want to. You're too innocent."

"No! I want to know." Germany sighs. A sad feeling that he's getting nowhere washes over him. There's only one thing left to do. Explain it to him.

"Italy, sit down," he says while patting the seat next to him, "I'll explain it in the best way possible." Italy does as he's told and sits. He looks at the blonde expectantly. _He'll be scarred for life. How do I explain this to him? Why didn't Rome do this years ago?_

"Well, you flirt a lot. Have you ever seen a beautiful woman that gives you a warm, uh, hard feeling… in your lower regions?"

"Um," Italy thinks, "No. Not really. Just like to flirt with girls. It's fun, but I've never had that happen before."

"Okay. Have you ever seen a _man_ that gave you that feeling?" _Oh, I already wish I hadn't asked that._

"What feeling?" His head cocks to the side.

"The one I just described!" Germany says with a raised voice and deep scowl. _Dummkopf._

"Oh," he thinks again, "yeah!"

"Great," sarcasm drips off his words, "Who?" He's not all that thrilled to be having this conversation.

"Well, you and Holy Rome." A cold hand seems to grab Germany's throat and suck it into his stomach. _Ich?_

"What?" he barely chokes out. _He what?_

"I've had that feeling when I see you. I used to have it with Holy Rome-"

"I didn't mean for you to clarify, you dummkopf," he says, then sees Italy's depressed expression. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me. I didn't know you had that feeling for me." Instead of saying anything more he instinctually rubs his neck. It's a great coping mechanism.

"You do now," he says with a smile. "What were you saying about the standing ovation?"

"Well, that exciting feeling that you get sometimes," he pauses, "it's called an erection." He rushes the last words out of his mouth. The usually fair face turns scarlet. Confusion hits Italy.

"What?" _Oh, Gott. Don't do this to me. I don't want to explain this any further. It'd almost be easier to show him._ He pushes this thought out of his mind. _Nein. Stop thinking that way, Germany._

"When you have a desire for someone, your body gives you away. That's what France was saying about your dance. He was turned on by you." Italy turns pale.

"Ahh! No! No!" Italy says freaking out. He jumps into Germany's lap. Now the Arian tinges a deep purple.

"Italy! What are you doing in mien lap?" he says wide-eyed.

"Big brother is a pervert?"

"You didn't know that already?" He's shocked at his true innocence.

"No," Italy says deflated. _Ew! But he's my brother. How could he do that? Idiota!_

"Then again, you didn't know what an erection is, und you're a male." _Maybe._

"Don't make fun of me, Germany." A tear trickles down his soft cheek. Germany wipes it away without thinking. A small smile comes to the accident prone man.

"Germany?"

"Was? What is it, Italy?" Germany says in confusion.

"You're giving me a standing ovation, aren't you?" Germany gulps in embarrassment.

"Well, you are in mein lap und-" Italy presses his finger to his lips. He shushes him in a lustful tone. Germany has never heard it before. He likes it. Maybe a little bit too much. The heat in the room seems to go up ten degrees.

"It's okay. I told you my feelings. Now you're showing me yours. I never expected you to tell me. It's not your thing." _Well, he is right. Es ist nicht._

"Ja, I guess so. Now what?" Germany wasn't sure what to do next. Actually, Italy had an idea. Not a normal occurrence.

"Well, I don't really know what to do, but you can show me." There's a sparkling in his eye. The other man gets the same glint.

"Show you what, exactly?" he says slyly. The butch blonde wants his friend to be embarrassed this time. _Now he's putting me on the spot. He's good, but I'm better._

"Do I have to say it?" He flashes his sad, caramel eyes at the man whose lap he's occupying. It melts Germany's heart like Italy intended.

"Nein, but I _am_ going to show you," he says while standing up. Italy wraps his legs around him like there's lava underneath. He doesn't want to burn up. Not that way, anyway.

Italy laughs, pleased with himself. "Yay! I'm not going to be a virgin anymore!" A hearty laugh escapes Germany as he turns pink. The cute brunette smiles and wraps his arms around his neck. He sighs in content. The strong man continues to walk them into the bedroom.

"I guess I'm carrying you over the threshold."

"What's a threshold?"

"I have to explain that too?" Italy nods and he just sighs. "When you carry someone over the threshold it means that there's a new beginning for them."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense." Germany almost rolls his eyes. _Thank Gott he's cute._

As they reach the doorway to "their" bedroom he stops. Italy's puzzled.

"Why'd you stop?"

"This will be your first time. Are you sure you're ready?" Italy nods. The lustful smile is back.

"I've waited a long time for the right person. You're that person, Germany. Well, country, but whatever."

"I'm honored, Italy." He beams, and this time Italy colors slightly.

The pair walks past the door frame and into their shared bedroom. As soon as they get by the bed Italy is dropped upon it. There's a small moan from both of them as Germany crawls on top. The dominant one straddles the other and they both smile. A stray hair falls from Germany's golden locks. Italy puts it back in its rightful place which makes him smile. Their lips meet and start to devour each other. There's a set of sweet moans. Germany starts by slipping off the brunette's shirt, then Italy does the same to his partner. Italy takes in the view. The blonde's chest is exquisite and looks delightfully tasty. So chiseled. He moans. _I wish he'd take his shirt off more often. _

Even though he doesn't _know_ what to do he is sure of one thing: he knows what he _wants_ to do. Italy's hands undo Germany's fly and slip onto a very intimate body part. Each pairs of eyes roll back from their contact. Germany lets out a loud moan of pleasure. Italy lets go, but only to let better things come. They can barely get each other's pants off there's so much excitement. It's been building for so many years. No more foreplay. Germany moves himself and Italy into a comfortable position and starts their union. There's a jolt of pain for Italy, but he ignores it. The feeling was too good to stop. They've crossed their threshold. No going back now. Besides, seeing Germany in such a vulnerable state is a big turn on. He just grits his teeth and takes it. Literally.

Before long their lungs can't get enough air. Ecstasy takes over. They can't see straight. Their highs are explosive with much passionate noise. Italy squeals in delight and Germany moans in lovely agony. A little while longer and they're wiped out. An exhausted heap that is Germany collapses on the bed. Both of them can't catch their breath. It's a little bit of heaven. They're completely totaled and loving it.

"Woohoo! That was amazing. Let's do it again!" Italy says this still breathless. Germany gazes at him in astonishment.

"Let me catch mein breath first. Next time it's your turn to be on top." Italy seems pleased by that.

"Okay." He snuggles into Germany's chest. Each can feel the other's heart pounding like a jackrabbit's.

"I guess I should thank France for this."

"I don't think I can ever talk to him again. It freaks me out now that I know what he meant." He shivers in repulsion.

"Don't worry, Italy. I won't let him get anywhere near you. Not now that we've shared something so intimate. You are mine, und I am yours." Each gazes into the other's tranquil eyes. The serenity is something they've never matched before.

"I'm not worried. I know you wouldn't let him hurt me. And you're right, we're each other's."

"Ja, we are," he says while smiling. Air seems to be more readily available now. Both heartbeats have slowed slightly, and they can feel it. A lustful look, much like Italy's, appears on Germany. They get the same idea at the same time, but Germany's the one to vocalize it. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. It actually started off only as the standing ovation part and was going to be fit into another story, but then I just kept writing. XD Hopefully it didn't seem too choppy in the beginning, or anywhere. Please review since you've gotten this far. ;) <strong>

**Danke!**


End file.
